As We Stare Into the Darkness
by SoMuchFeels
Summary: Grimmjow is one of the corrupted people in his area. He considers life worthless and boring. But would he still think so if an entertaining interest comes upon him? New kid in his rotten school, the orange haired Kurosaki Ichigo? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

Hello! :D

This is just an edited piece of what I've wrote.

I saw that quite a lot of you were complaining about how the first chapter is paragraphed in the center.

So guess what ._. I tried to fix it.

My computer didn't completely let me fix everything, so no complaints anymore!

But for those of you who are reading this for the first time, this is my first fanfition ever ^^

I might have a lot of errors..I'm not a native English speaker after all :)

Thanks for reading this!

And I'm working on my second chapter right now.

* * *

><p><strong>PrologueChapter One**

_Life is disgustin'._

_I knew that before as well but I just can't help getting rid of it in my mind._

_School grosses me out,_

_and so do the people._

_Well I guess I can't do anythin' 'bout that…_

_Since life surely doesn't go smoothly as you always expect it to be._

_But what if you find something very interesting?_

_Perhaps you find something or someone that makes you truly want to know more about._  
><em>Wouldn't it be a source of entertainment in this useless, trash-like existence?<em>

_Well I've been experiencing it._

_And it was caused by an orange haired brat._

"GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO TO SCHOOL!"

Shit, today starts the same as any other days,

which is my "dearest" nosy friend Shinji coming into my house at 7:00 in the morning and bugging me.

"JEEZ GODDAMN IT SHINJI! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

It's the same response over and over again.

Isn't he tired of doing this?  
>I mean-why does he have to break into my fuckin' house every morning and just-<p>

He's just shitting around to wake me up from my sweet, delicious snooze.

"Don't think so Grimmy."

Here comes the shit.

"Ya' know how much your sis asked me to take care of ya for you when she was getting married?

She was literally begging me for yer sake.

Ya' know how long, since when we were friends?

When no one was there for you I was.

And I believe that I was your dearest friend of you after all-"

"SAME CRAP ALL OVER AGAIN. I get it."

I sighed and got up from my bed. I ran my fingers through my messy aqua hair.

I threw a smirk at the blonde.

"My sis? She's been gone away from me for such a long amount of time!

You can just stop if it's only because of that, asshole! I wanna have at least ten more minutes of sleep in the morning!"

Screw him.

Shinji probably wouldn't know how fucking good it felt to catch a sleep even for one more minute at the morning.

"Yeah? Well too bad since I am too diligent to see your lazy ass screwed up in the bed at bright mornings!"

I groaned and walked to my bathroom.

"Fuck you"

I mumbled as I walked in and closed the door.

I heard Shinji yell back.

"No thanks, I'd rather fuck my mom."

Bastard, how's his hearing that good?

I'd better whisper next time.

No-wait. You know what; I'm not scared of anyone so why should I care?

People should be scared of me, not me being the one being aware of them.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

Damn, the hot water felt good in the morning.

I wrapped a towel around my lower body as I exited the shower room and stared into the mirror.

_Hmm… Pretty fit, are you, Grimmjow._

As I was thinking about all these crap Shinji opened the door with a loud crack.

I jumped and looked.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I guess you were fantasizing about yourself too?  
>Well if you're done then get to school already.<p>

I'm gonna go first."

After saying that, Shinji closed the door back and left.

I heard him closing the front door.

I didn't bother to clean up my bed and just left.

I looked at the watch as it pointed 7:45.

"Damn it Shinji! Why'd he have to wake me up so early?"

I pouted and stomped through the street.

While I was walking I saw an old fag who was carrying some shit I didn't care what it was.

I smirked of the sudden thought that popped out of my head.

I was bored and I needed ta' do something to pleasure myself.

I followed the old hag, fag, or whatever.

Fortunately he was going to the direction of my school so I just followed him.

When I though that I'd had enough in this sneaking up game, I pushed him-

_Hard._

_And I didn't care._

The old guy fell to the road and his stuff fell out.

It was then when I spotted a car racing across.

I didn't care and decided to leave the spot.

When I turned around I saw a flash of orange that headed to where the old fag-hag-UGH whatever- was.

I wheeled around to look at him, and saw him- helping out the old guy.

_The hell?_

Why'd he do that?

Whatever the reason was I was pissed.

I watched the orange haired teen pick the old man up and his stuff and race out of the road.

"Are you alright?"

I heard his clear voice.

I do not know why but his voice just allured me to listen.

"Thank you young man…I really appreciate it."

The old…grandpa replied.

"I just have done a civic duty."

The orange haired idiot smiled and stood up.

"I wonder who did this to me…"

The fag murmured to himself or to some shit.

"? Someone purposely made you trip to a road? When cars were coming?"

The Orangette looked confused and shocked to hear that.

Why would he be?  
>It's not that shocking to hear some prank going on.<p>

Is he really that stupid or something?  
>Okay- and now I was really getting mad.<p>

"Well-apparently yes. I felt someone push me hard."

"That's…That's very bad! That person deserves to go to jail! He has to get a punishment!"

Jail my ass, punishment your dick.

"Ha-ha...Thank you for your kind help anyways."

"No problem."  
>And I saw the soft and gentle smile again.<p>

"Well- I was on my way to school, so I guess I'll be on my way now ^^"

"Oh wait young man! What is your name?"

Great. And now I'm eavesdropping personal information.

Well that really didn't matter, since I saw his uniform and it looked like one of our school's.

It seemed like he was new; since if that kind of guy was in my school, I would have noticed him a thousands of times.

And it's rare for a high schooler to have a bright orange hair- dyed or natural,

so I can just figure out his class by that, and eventually his name anyways.

Wait- what am I saying?

It sounds like that I'm saying that I will find out who he is even if I don't hear his name here.

Well- anyways, I listened as the orange haired guy as he smiled once again and told the old fag his name.

"Ichigo- Kurosaki Ichigo."

So…Strawberry, huh?

I almost bursted out as I heard that kind of name coming out from his mouth.

What kind of stupid parents would name their son a fuckin' _strawberry_!

I wonder what _their_ names are.

Melon? Apple? Cherry?

Kurosaki would be a good name to call him.

I don't even know him in the first place, to call him by his first name.

_*Notice that Japan has the name order from Last to first. So In English it would be "Ichigo Kurosaki" But in Japan it's the opposite. "Kurosaki Ichigo". So literally Kurosaki would really be Ichigo's "first name" In Japanese, but I just called "Ichigo" as his first name. So don't get confused. I like the name order as in Japanese.*_

"I see…it's a nice name for a handsome young boy."

The old man smiled and stared at the Kurosaki guy.

"Uhh…It's not that…

Ichi as in First/one

Go as in guard/guardian…;;"

I guess he's heard that a lot.

I watched him as he explained his name meaning by meanings.

"Ohh I get it now. Well sorry for delaying you with me so much, Ichigo-kun."

The old guy stood up and received his stuff back from the Kuro guy.

"Oh-it's no problem! It was my pleasure to help you out."

Pleasure? To help the old fag out? How lame, that idiot is.

I guess he doesn't know the society over here.

It's very rare to see someone nice in my area.

Even the school, lots of teachers quit because they can't seem to handle the students.

How weak and dumb they are! Fuckin' scared of their own students!

No one's polite to the teachers.

When the teacher is talking we just text…

Some kids kiss with each other…

Do disgustin' stuff.

I have fun watchin' those kids do that.

At first the teachers were in deep rage and tried to cut it off,

But I see that it was harder and harder to do that as the quantity of those kinds grew.

At last the teachers grew dreadful of the school- no- students I mean, and left.

I didn't give a shit about it.

I was one of them anyways, though not directly involved.

I was in a gang, hung around with guys,

Smoked, drank,

And I never found anything wrong with any of those crap.

And as the orangette walked away from the old fag, I noticed how much time I've spent watching that shit and looked at my watch.

_S__hit_.

It was 8:07.

I had to run. My school starts frickin' early, which 8:10.

And I obviously despise that fact.

I started to run, not giving a crap about my messed up hair.

As I ran until air ran out of my lungs, I was finally here.

I slammed open the door and got inside.

I sat at my desk and sighed in annoyance when the bell rang.

I just hate that sound.

We're not fuckin' kids, so is there really a need to remind us all the times?

We have our own mamas and papas to do all that crap for us.

I scratched my head and looked out the window.

I was still sleepy, so I guess I'll just take a short nap during the first and second period.

As the kids were chatting and playing around with their fellows, I heard a footstep- no actually, two footsteps heading towards to our classroom.

The door opened with a creak and the students' heads pointed to the source of the sound.

It was the teacher, whose name I didn't even know about.

He was a new one…One we got last week.

I wonder how long he's gonna hold out for.

It seemed that he didn't care how the students acted like.

And beside him…One more person walked in.

Everyone seemed interested and stared at him, since no one expected anyone to transfer to _this _school.

I looked up and gave half of my attention to him,

And gave my full when I realized who it was.

…Orange hair.

Amber brown eyes.

It was _him._

Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Well obviously, Ichigo's in Grimmjow's class now! ^^<p>

I hope this fan fiction goes smoothly…

Was it okay?  
>This is my first English fan fiction ever I've written..<p>

As I've said before, I'm not a native English speaker ^^;;

I am originally a South Korean.

And I'm turning 14 this year.

I hope the writing was okay.

Reviews are appreciated! :D

Thanks!

And I am sad to say that I won't be able to update regularly, since I go to school and all that, as a lot you do ^^

But I will try my best :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reading my first chapter!

I appreciate everyone for their compliment.

So now- to thank you all for your support,

Here comes the second chapter! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>As We Stare Into the Darkness:<strong>

**Chapter two.**

…

As I stared at the bright orange haired guy, I noticed that everyone else was, too.

The girls' eyes were shining with interest, and the guys were smirking with dirty thoughts. I saw the Kurosaki- was it his name? – talking to the teacher while the whole class was gossiping to themselves about the new kid we've got in years - and a hot one, too.

"So, Kurosaki-kun, would you introduce yourself to the class?" I heard the teacher speak gently to Kurosaki, then he smiled and stepped back when Kurosaki stepped up to talk.

When I took a good look at him, _fuck. _His bright orange hair was shining even more inside the bright classroom. I wonder why he is forming a wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. It's gonna ruin his pretty face- _hell no! I didn't just say his __pretty__ face!-_

His eyes are amber brown. As the eyes glaze into our classroom, scanning at various people, I see that he probably has realized that this school wasn't anything like where he was before. Wait – _Why am I staring at him? _Everything was supposed to seem like nothing but a crap to me. That brat was no big difference. Having an interest in any creature is considered useless. Only if you're gonna have fun with it for a moment just to throw it away, then it makes sense in this world. Where I live is brutal – cold with no warm heat to express sincerity to any others. And I am pretty satisfied with that, since I do not have any significant experience on "loving" anyone in the boring society.

"Um," I snapped out of my thoughts when the orangette started to speak after clearing his throat. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and my name does **not** mean strawberry. It means Ichi(一) first/one, go(護) guardian." How nice of him to explain everything again. I guess he's experienced a lot of people teasing him because of his name. He said the same exact thing to the old man this morning. If he keeps on saying it to everyone whom he introduces himself to, then he will end up on fuckin' memorizing all those lines. Well… Maybe he did already. It looks like that he's gotten pretty much used to explaining the meaning of his shitty name.

"WELCOME ICHIGO!" I heard one of the boys, Nnoitora, yell out loud and the others cheered after him. Kurosaki had an awkward smile plastered on his face and slowly turned to our brunette homeroom teacher. The teacher softly smiled and got up from his seat.

"Well then, Kurosaki-kun, you can sit next to… Gilga – Kun there." As he finished speaking, everyone's head moved towards Nnoitora, their eyes pointing enviously at his grinning face. The seat next to Nnoitora's left handed side was empty. Kurosaki's seat was almost next to my seat, except that there was a gap between our desks (_They sat in pairs, so it would be: Grimmy/(space)/Ichigo/Nnotora – Grimjow sat alone in one desk_)

"Heck yeah!" Stop that shit or you're gonna scare the hell outta the new kid… Anyways Nnoitora was staring intensely at the orangette as he was slowly moving towards his new seat, which I foresaw would be horrible in the near future. All of us knew that Nnoitora was a total pervert when it came to anyone he considered hot. He had an eye patch on, even though it was considered illegal in the school to wear it. No one knew what it looked like beyond his dark patch.

"Uhh…" I saw Kurosaki slowly move his lips and mumble. I guess he was confused who to sit next to. The idiot teacher just told him to sit next to the fuckin' "Gilga – Kun".

"Don't get confused in who I am! I'm Gilga! Now come and put your ass down in your seat!" Not caring about the teacher, Nnoitora yelled out publically with the leer of his. He was checking Kurosaki out as the orangette continued walking slowly to his destination.

***Normal POV!* **

Damn…The new kid surely looked hot to Nnoitora. His long slender legs, sexy ass, beautiful amber brown eyes, and the bright orange hair to top it all off, was just…_yum_. He was thinking that it's not probably him that has their eyes on the berry guy. Well, Grimmjow looked bored as any other day. Wait… _probably not?_ Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes were locked on Ichigo too, stating wildly at his own will.

As Ichigo sat next to Nnoitora and things settled down in the classroom, Nnoitora smirked and started talking to Ichigo.

"Hey there, nice 'ta meet ya." Ichigo looked at Nnoitora and looked pleased to have someone talk to him first. There was also a bit of creeped out look in his eyes.

"Uhh yeah, nice to meet you too." Ichigo softly smiled and answered back, not aware that there was another pair of blue eyes who were watching him as well.

"The name's Nnoitora, Berry-tan."

Ichigo had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Uh, as I've said before, my name is-" Nnoitora interrupted and stated, "I know I know, yer name doesn't mean strawberry, right? But still, I can't help it if it sounds just like one!" After saying that Nnoitora snickered and Ichigo frowned and sighed.

With a sudden realization, Ichigo looked up and asked Nnoitora, "What's the teacher's name?"

Nnoitora blinked and replied, "why would ya wanna know that?"

"Well… Why wouldn't you want to know that? He's my teacher from now on, so I've gotta at least know his name, since he didn't tell me." Ichigo scratched his head and started back at the long, dark haired teen.

"Well," Nnoitora answered with an uninterested voice. "His name is…Aizen, I've heard? Aizen Sosuke." After saying that, Nnoitora thought; '_why would he wanna know that? No one cares about it here.' This kid seemed different, out of their league. _Politeness and respect, was nowhere to be found in this place.

"Oh. Aizen-san, is it? Okay then." After saying that, Ichigo took out his notebook and gave his fool attention to the teacher.

Ichigo actually listened to the lesson during class. He took notes and actually did the work the teacher gave the students. Unfortunately, he didn't know the truth about this new society he has gotten himself involved with.

When he was taking valuable notes, Ichigo heard the sound of a wet interaction between two lips. When he turned around, he saw two girls – _girls, _having a moisture kiss. His eyes turned round and wide as he stared at the chicks, and at the guys who were watching them for entertainment. '_What the hell?' _Ichigo's eyes were full of horrid thoughts as he took his eyes off of the girls and _tried to _concentrate on the lesson. His face was red and flustered with distraction that he had witnessed moments before. It has not yet been 10 minutes since he came into the classroom and already Ichigo was fretful.

Ichigo heard a silent snicker next to him. When he turned his head around he spotted Nnoitora covering his mouth to laugh silently. Ichigo's eyes were full of curiosity and annoyances as his eyes locked on Nnoitora.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked with a frown on his face.

Nnoitora stopped laughing and looked at Ichigo.

"Uh nothing really… It's just funny how naïve and raw you are.

Ichigo looked dumbfounded as he listened to what Nnotora was saying to him. Naïve? _Him? _'_I can't believe this…' _Ichigo thought to himself as he shook his head and sighed. '_It's you guys who are abnormal! How can you… in class… do that sort of thing? And how can the others just watch or ignore it like it was nothing? It's...It's just like something that goes on every single day…' _Ichigo felt like screaming out loud, but it just hollowed around in his mind.

"Exactly." Nnoitora sudden interruption of his thought almost made Ichigo jump.

"Wh..What?" Ichigo stammered and looked at Nnoitora.

"This is what goes around our class, no-the whole society every single day." Nnoitora sneered and laid his chin on one of his hand.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just heard. This kind of shit going around the whole town every single day? Is that even possible? That meant that he would have to put up with all these crap every day when he's in class. Ichigo sighed deeply inside. Why was he so unlucky?  
>"You'll get used to it quite well after some time passes." Nnoitora patted Ichigo on his shoulder. Ichigo didn't know whether it was sarcasm or a real encouragement. Whatever it was he just didn't see how he would ever get used to <em>this.<em> He just wanted to go home and toss his body onto the soft bed.

Grimmjow was still staring at Ichigo when all these were happening. He awfully didn't like how Nnoitora is already getting to talk to Ichigo a hella lot. '_I shouldn't be giving my attention to Kurosaki.' _He thought. '_Why would I anyways? Maybe if I wanna bully him I might.'_ That was true. Grimmjow liked bulling. He favored watching others suffer and drown in pain. It was what he enjoyed doing himself. He wasn't into much of a sex drive as the others of his kind might. _Lust _and _love _were two unfamiliar words he had dealt with in his life.

Anyways, as he watched Kurosaki chat with Nnoitora, Grimmjow realized that he had developed a sudden interest in the orange haired berry. He smirked inwards. _'I would hella like to see him suffer. I would just love to see him kneeling down before me, asking me to save him. I would be the one to cause him pain…' _

As his evil thoughts struck his mind as always, Grimmjow never took his cyan eyes off his prey. He would never let Nnoitora snatch it first. He brushed his long fingers through his teal hair and closed his eyes, thinking of the various ways to bully the poor new kid. _'Just you wait, Kurosaki…I will eventually make my way towards you, making you unable to breathe at my presence. _

_'And now I've gotta think of a way to beat the shit out of him...'_

_Well…he probably didn't realize that it was just an excuse to let him be interested in Ichigo._

* * *

><p>Sooo! Here's the second chapter! Now… Everyone's interested in Ichigo!<br>And everyone will want him…*evil smirk*

I just like Ichigo being the one to pull the people towards him without realizing it.

It seems like Grimmjow is planning to bully Ichigo…

And that's what he's going to be doing ^^

Not even realizing that he wants Ichigo.

Nnoitora will want to have Ichigo too!

And hopefully I'll have the Other Characters appear.

EVERYONE WILL WANT ICHI :) I like that plan…DO YOU?

I just like Ichigo like this... Surrounded by the guys who are after him :D MUHAHAHA! LOL xD!

Haha, thanks again, for reading my fanfiction.

Reviews are of course, appreciated as hell! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Hollow Ichigo- Ichigo and Loreto W for reviewing every single Chapter!  
>I appreciate your compliments and suggestions.<p>

I also thank everyone else who had read my first fan fiction.

I never expected so many people to actually like this and add it to their favorites. T^T

I feel like tears of joy are flowing out of my eyes T^T

I know that my chapters are getting shorter, and I apologize for that.

I know I'm just a junior high student and is nothing compared to all of you,

But I've gotta admit – Life is busy XD haha…

I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE! :'D! *tears of joy*

I do a lot of RPing pages on facebook, and over ten of them I have Ichigo XD LOL So used to him...

And Grimmjow too, as well.

ANYONE WANNA JOIN MEH xD haha

Uh anyone's welcomed to add me as a friend. Um you don't know who I am, right. XD FIND THE WAY OUT TO ME!

"Internet is the way the source the knowledge. The only way to get to me is through it."  
>XD HAHA LOL! SUCKY JOKE I MADE UP. It's from the bible and I changed the words around :D FORGIVE ME LORD.<p>

And again, to thank you all for your support of this story,

**HERE COMES CHAPTER THREE! ^^**

**Just a little reminder about the pairing**

**The main is of course, GrimmIchi, **

**But there will also be Other Characters X Ichigo**

**(Hope you wouldn't mind that XD haha)**

**Uh and In this chapter Grimmjow's short on his appearances XD **

**Please be aware of that and sorry XD haha**

* * *

><p><strong>As We Stare Into the Darkness<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Ichigo obviously didn't like what was going on in his class.

He didn't like the fact that he would have to go through all these crap at having to witness disgusting stuff in here. Why must he be the one to endure all these freaky shit?

_Dear Kami, why must you give this kind of temptation to me?_

Hell yeah, he wanted to ask God so badly.

Ichigo thought that the Lord's Prayer did contain lines of "Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from the evil ones" or some crap like that.

_Hell lord please deliver me from this evil place..._ Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently. As the distractions were highering it was harder for him to concentrate at the lesson. _Damn..._ Ichigo gripped on his pen so hard that the tip of it was digging into the notebook page he was taking notes on. The page was soaked in ink by the time the teen managed to calm himself down and lifted the pen from his notebook.

After class ended and it was time for lunch, Ichigo waited for the other students to get out of the classroom, shaking his head as he saw them almost hopping out of the room violently. Ichigo gently got up from his seat and headed to his teacher before going to lunch himself.

Grimmjow hadn't got out of class yet either, and was studying Ichigo as he was walking toward the teacher- what was his name?- oh… Aizen, was it?

Grimmjow surely didn't have much interest on what's going on around him. He didn't even know some of the classmates' names. Shinji kept on blabbing about how it's so sad and crap, but Grimmjow really didn't care. He never bothered to know the names of the ones whom he didn't give a shit at.

Well...Grimmjow considered that he probably would have to know the name of the person he would torment, so Ichigo was an exception.

"Um…" Ichigo awkwardly called Aizen, who had his back turned on Ichigo to clean up his papers. The brunette teacher delicately turned around to face the source of the voice.

"Yes, Kurosaki – kun?" Aizen gave a soft smile at Ichigo and Ichigo finally looked comfortable.

"Oh-uh… I just needed you to explain this again, more thoroughly, if it doesn't bother you…" Ichigo stuttered and requested. He didn't know why he was getting nervous like this. It wasn't even like he had done anything wrong or something?

The teacher named Aizen looked very gentle and kind. It was a wonder to Ichigo why he was working in a school like…_this. _He would have probably noticed all the mischief that was going around in his class too, right? The students were way too..._nautghty. _Then why would he bother to stay and work here? He seemed like he was pretty skilled as a professor too.

Aizen looked very surprised to have a student actually ask him a question. Come to think about it, Kurosaki – kun, AKA Ichigo, was paying an intense attention to his lesson during class too. He seemed different compared to the other students.

Not knowing this, Ichigo quickly added, "Uh- your explanation was really good! I mean- it was really well done for me to comprehend, but… There were some…_distractions _going on in the classroom during the lesson so…" Ichigo stammered and his voice trailed off as he spoke. Aizen smiled and replied.

"No problem, Kurosaki-kun! It is my pleasure to help you!"

And there he went explaining all the things, step by step, so that Ichigo can understand. Ichigo's eyes glinted as he listened through every single thing, and finally got to understand the concept.

"Ah! Thank you Aizen-sensei! I really appreciate it, sir!"

"It was not problem. You are always welcomed to ask me for help." Aizen showed a gentle smile, making Ichigo grin back at him.

After the talk had been over, Ichigo left the room as well.

Grimmjow too, grumbled and left the room, hands pinned in his pockets. '_That kid surely is weird…' _He was thinking to himself when he stomped down the hall to leave.

Ichigo found a way to the roof and brought his lunch there to eat it. The roof didn't look that different from his previous school. He began eating his lunch, not feeling too much of awkwardness anymore. The only difference this place really had was that his friends weren't here.

Renji, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Keigo, Miziro… None of his friends were with him. Ichigo felt quite lonely at this new, _nasty _school. At least the teacher, Aizen sensei, was to his satisfactory. He was much better than his previous teacher, who was so goddamn annoying. And… Well, maybe he has found a buddy too. Nnoitora… Ichigo wasn't so sure if Nnoitora was supposed to be called his friend.

Cool wind was blowing over his bright orange head. Ichigo frowned when dazzling sunlight drizzled into his eyes. He didn't like weathers like this. He liked it either cool or warm - straight forward; not days that are windy with sunlight or warm with no Sun. It was just annoying. It made him think of wavering minds that could not get a hold of what they are doing.

When he was done eating and started to get up, the door opened with a bang and he noticed others coming in. Ichigo stared dumbfound as he watched students dashing in, and spotted Nnoitora laughing in the middle of them. He stood out the most because of his tremendous height.

"SO GUESS WUT?" Nnoitora was practically yelling out loud that Ichigo almost jumped down the rooftop. Ichigo was getting ready to walk out when one of them spotted him.

"HO? Isn't that the new boy in our class? Strawberry, was it?" Ichigo felt heat rising up inside when he heard the word he despised; _strawberry._

Upon hearing that line Ichigo was trying to keep his calm. He didn't want to get into a fight in his new school. He slowly inhaled and spoke, "I'm telling you, I'm not a-"

"Now now, let's not tease our little berry boy! He seems quite annoyed." Nnoitora interrupted and smirked as he spoke. Ichigo looked away and started to walk to the door.

Nnoitora grabbed Ichigo's arm firmly and held it in place. "Hold on. You're leaving already?" Ichigo tried to shake Nnoitora's hand off, but the grip was too strong. When he was about to pull his arm, the grasp got strong and Ichigo winced in pain. _Ow... _

"Since I'm done eating I'm gonna go back to the classroom now. Got any problem with that?" Ichigo glared as he replied sharply. This guy was getting on his nerves. He was guessing now that Nnoitora surely wasn't a good material for his friend. This tall guy was just… too different. No, _everyone here was different compared to Ichigo._ The thought of what happened earlier in the class still struck Ichigo's mind badly.

Nnotora raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "What? Why would you?"

Ichigo too, mimicked and did the same. "Why wouldn't I? I mean- I'm done eating, so I'll just go back into class."

"Well there's a lot of time left till class, so…Why bother?"

Ichigo slowly got frustrated at this. "Exactly. That's why I wanna go back early before class and review some stuff. Now outta ma way!" Ichigo roughly shoved Nnoitora and led himself out of the roof.

"What the heck is wrong with those guys? I'm getting sick of this already." Ichigo grumbled and led himself down the hallway, towards his class.

_It was a bad thing that Ichigo didn't notice Nnoitora following him behind._

Nnoitora snatched Ichigo's wrist from behind and dragged him to the boy's bathroom. Ichigo snapped around and tried to struggle but Nnotora's hard hold on his arm was too sturdy.

"OW! Ugh… What the hell you bastard? Let me go!" Ichigo ranted stressfully and pushed Nnoitora's chest with his other hand. It also got caught by Nnoitora's hand. Nnoitora wrapped his long fingers around Ichigo's wrists, not allowing it to slip out. He applied force to it, and Ichigo sweared. Ichigo's hand curled into a fist, later losing strength to struggle and unfolding the hand. His wrist was too painful; Nnoitora was too strong.

"I don't see that will happen, strawberry-chan~" Nnoitora smirked and pulled Ichigo inside, and closed the door.

Ichigo frowned when his back made contact with the cold brick wall.

"Damn you bastard! Just what are you trying to do?" Ichigo snarled out from Nnoitora's iron grip and headed towards the door. Nnoitora grabbed both of Ichigo's arms and threw him back to the hard wall.

"Now now, there's not need to be too violent. If you resist too much it's just going to make it harder for both you and me." Nnoitora snorted and stared down at Ichigo. "By the way your hair is beautiful as always!" Nnoitora brushed his fingers against Ichigo's soft orange hair. When he showed the leer of his, Nnoitora's one eye looked very creepy to Ichigo that he didn't want to stare at it.

"Shut up! Today's just the first day you've seen it, so stop shittin' around! What do you want anyways?" Ichigo seemed very pissed off as he was trying to wave Nnoitora's hand away from his hair. "And will you fuck off from me please?"

"Now the second request, I'm afraid that I can't obey. Well about the first question, since you've asked me I will have to answer…" Nnoitora showed off the annoying grin of his and moved his face closer to Ichigo's. When he got into a closer range, his dark and long hair curtained around Ichigo's head. It tickled the orangette's ears. '_Ugh… Weird sensation… Wait..WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I gotta get out of here.'_

"Uh you know what, I actually don't wanna know. So just leave me alone, will ya?" Ichigo looked up at Nnoitora and spat back with a sickened tone. '_Damn it... Why does that dude have to be so goddamn tall?'_ Ichigo was thinking to himself as his neck was stiffening due to pointing it up too high.

"Get out of my way you ass punk! I'll kick your balls hard if you don't!"

Nnoitora snorted as his eyes met with Ichigo. Ichigo tried to avert eye contact with him, but Nnoitora's hand clutched Ichigo's chin and kept it in place.

"Where are you tryin' ta look at? Look at me! Or you can't focus on kickin' ma balls~" _That annoying fucker… Ichigo had this urge to grab Nnoitora's long black hair and rip it off his head._

Ichigo gave a full force in his right leg and swung it directly at the center of Nnoitora's legs. He felt the hard sensation touching his ankles. After the kick Ichigo set his leg down, since his sneaker was quite heavy. The next thing he heard was the painful cry.

"AHHHH! FUCK! SHIT!" The shriek was giving off horrid echo in the bathroom.

"…I warned you before didn't I?" Ichigo glared as he spoke. He pushed Nnoitora out of the way and slammed the bathroom door shut as he stepped outside.

"Damn Him…He just wasted my time! I wanted to go to class early to get some extra help… it's so goddamn annoying, the homo bastard." Ichigo muttered a line of complaint as he headed back to his classroom.

He just didn't get it.

He didn't know why the students here were tainted like this.

It's like - they are infected with some kind of vulgar disease, spoiled… rotten… ruined and blemished in the outcome of their disgusting behavior.

He hated to repeat it, but Ichigo didn't like it. He felt like running back to his old Karakura town, sinking himself in the arms of his friends. He actually did miss his annoying - as - hell - school.

But he knew that in order to _survive _in this school, and in this whole new society, he had to get himself used to it. The idea of it just made Ichigo very unpleasant.

…'_I feel like throwing up…"_

He couldn't help it. Just now, Ichigo was about to get nearly molested by his classmate, who is a freakin' guy. To Ichigo, it was just creepy as hell. This eveng that _almost _happened just now sent chills down his spine. Ichigo wanted to beat the shit out of Nnoitora before he had stomped out, but had decided to calm himself down and chill.

'_Let's forget about this...' _He had uttered to himself. Ichigo had realized that he would have to stay silent to not get involved into any crap anymore.

How can he possibly endure being in this nauseating school?

…Well…_Somehow _is the only word Ichigo can think of.

* * *

><p>THE END OF CHAPTER THREEEEEEEE! xD<p>

Hell yeah I spend a whole week trying to type this thing up D:

I don't think it's that good…

OH AND YEAH NNOITORA HAS HIS EYES ON OUR ICHIGO.

XD WELL ICHIGO'S NOT THAT EASY TO WIN :D

Or is he?

SORRY GRIMMJOW YOU DIDN'T COME OUT THAT OFTEN IN THIS CHAPTER BUT YOU WILL IN THE NEXT ONE.

And I feel Grimmjow saying "Ya better or I'll release my pantera and rip your body off".. XD haha

Too bad since this isn't in the Bleach world. :D MUHAHA

Thanks for reading, and of course, I'd say this in every single chapter, but…

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! ^^

I'll try to work on the next chapter this week, ASAP! :)


	4. Chapter 4

YO PEOPLE! XD haha…So I've updated again.

I knew that the last chapter was shorter.

So I sorta wanted to make up on that.

I wrote this one whole chapter in one day, so errors are seen.

I know that this chapter is VERY short,

but as I said, the one I've updated in a week maybe was too short for you, so I quickly worked (but didn't rush without any efforts.) on this one chapter.

Two short chapters in two days a row, isn't TOO bad, right? D:

However, I hope you can enjoy.

This chapter sort of empathized the evilness of Grimmjow.

How he loves violence, abuse, his desire for wanting to reign over creatures…

He thinks people are very lowly in the presence of him.

I just love everyone who has read my fanfiction, and I am working on my another fanfiction with a different pairing (but still involves Ichi being the uke :D OH YEAH I'M A ICHI UKE BELIEVER! LOL!)

Here comes the fourth chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>As We Stare Into the Darkness <strong>

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo walked down the hallway and entered his classroom. When he slid the door open, he checked the time on his watch to see how much amount of time was left. There was about ten or roughly fifteen minutes left. '_And I could have gotten more time to study if it wasn't for that dipshit…' _Ichigo grumbled to himself and stepped into the classroom. He spotted Aizen sitting on the teacher's desk, having on his glasses and reading something intensely.

Ichigo tiptoed into the classroom, trying not to create noise to interrupt the brunette teacher. '_I wonder what he is reading right now… He seems so hard working.' _

Ichigo jolted when he heard the teacher speak. "Oh, you're already here, Kurosaki – kun? I suppose lunchtime didn't end yet. Why don't you get some more free time?" The soft tone in his voice made Ichigo reply with a polite tone too.

"Uh…No, sir. I just wanted to come in early to review some… stuff…" Ichigo stammered and stared at Aizen's book on the teacher's desk. "May I ask you what that is?" Aizen looked down to see what the orangette was talking about, then looked back up and smiled delicately.

"Teachers need to study as well." Ichigo snickered at the statement and went to his seat. "Do you need help on any of the topics you have learned?" Aizen asked, and Ichigo slightly shook his head.

"No sir, since you've explained to me well before." Ichigo was very polite to those whom he respected. It was true that he had his own punkish look with his orange hair and the frown he always had on his face. That didn't mean he was pushing the others around.

In fact, he was the one who attracted thugs to have desire to beat him up. Ichigo himself didn't get why his hair would fascinate so many people in a _bad way. _The teen's appearance stood out a lot, and the others didn't like that. However, he was glad that the students here didn't find that feature of him too stunning. _He _was actually the one to be shocked at the state of the rotten students. The orangette also had seen a spiky, blue haired student when he was sitting in his class too. The guy seemed pretty fit and tough; and right off the bat Ichigo got the impression not to mess up with the cyan haired classmate. He just gave off this…. Dark aura. His face was scrunched up with scowl, which made Ichigo feel even endangered around him. Ichigo didn't even know who the guy was, but just the first impression of him was enough to give Ichigo his instints; _Stay away from him! _

Ichigo sighed at the sudden thoughts that were rampaging in his head. It was very stressful to think about the kids here. Ichigo absolutely believed that this school needs some kind of reformation. No actually, not the school itself, but the students.

"Kurosaki – kun?" Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his teacher calling his name tenderly.

"Oh – I'm sorry. Uh, so…" Ichigo's eyes wandered around the room, thinking of something to say in this awkward silence.

Aizen smiled and suggested, "how about then; since you don't need any reviews, we can talk about other things?" Ichigo blinked for a bit of time then answered.

"Other…things?"

"Like… our personal matters not regarding school. As you've said, I do know that the distraction of the students during the lessons is quite… repulsive. So let's get our minds off that for a second, and talk about something else – maybe… we can share as we converse together." Ichigo's face turned into a bright smile and nodded. "Sure! I'd love to do that with you, Aizen sensei! I'm more than honored!" Whoa. Getting to talk to the astonishing teacher would be quite stimulating.

"So… What's the motivation of you moving into this town?" Aizen started off.

Grimmjow grunted to himself as he had his hands pinned in his pockets. He felt like smoking some weed right now, but knew that the stupid building would set the fire alarm off. This place was boring the hell out of Grimmjow. He wanted to get out of here, get to a larger city, and jump people and mug them. How pleasurable would that be? _Damn…_ The cyan haired teen surely wanted to experience the taste of true blood. The smell of it would just make this guy so pleasant. He would beat someone up until his eye was covered in satisfying amount of crimson sight.

Grimmjow _was _in quite a familiarity relationship with violence. He was one of the ferocious gangsters around. He was extremely brutal and furious when it came to beatings. His eyes were filled with atrocious and vile desires whenever he was seeking for a prey to slay. Grimmjow just loved seeing blood. It just excited him whenever he felt blood splashing at his face. He was eager to slaughter weaklings, and was thrilled to witness the victim crawling down to his knees, begging for his life, pissing in their pants. Grimmjow's mouth curled up to a smile whenever he saw that. He was pretty sure that when he targets someone, he can kneel him down within a few days. Weaklings were easy to take over even in hours or minutes.

Right now, Grimmjow had to admit – the Kurosaki kid was giving off an interesting aura. It wasn't frightening; Grimmjow would _never _sense that from another, but only himself. He began to wonder – how long the orange haired brat would hold out till. It was a challenge to him. For some reason Grimmjow just wanted to see the orangette in pain, suffering. Grimmjow figured to himself that to see Kurosaki stoop and crouch at Grimmjow's feet would definitely satisfy him for long. It would at least calm down his cyan eyes which were burning with hunger for blood.

Even in this very moment, Grimmjow felt like roaring out with his demonic instincts. _'I WANT BLOOD!' _He wasn't that dense to do that in school. It actually came to a surprise too, how he managed to calm himself down in certain places where he wanted to.

Anyways, Grimmjow's head was stuck with the orange haired teen. How to cause him agony. He definitely wanted to see Kurosaki's eyes flood with helpless tears. The anguish he would cause within Kurosaki's mind, _hell, Grimmjow was mad excited. _Grimmjow wanted to torment Ichigo until he would give up. Then he would be the dominant, the king, the one and only that all would serve. Ichigo was no exception.

_Wait… Why was Grimmjow feeling like this? Why he all was hyped up? Why would he want to pay such an intense and passionate thinking to make the boy suffer? Why was he giving off his time to pay attention at the fucking Kurosaki brat? This is not acceptable. Why in the first place, would he even look at Kurosaki? Well…_

_So – He'd get this over with quickly. His prey would be – should be, easy to kill._

Thoughts roaming in his head, Grimmjow was leaning on a wall at the hallway, his eyes sparkling. After the long considerations had ended, he straightened himself up and led himself down the quiet hallway. Everyone was out of the school during lunch. The students just galloped out and did whatever they tended to do. They were like herds of _animals. _Grimmjow shook his head side to side, trying to get Kurosaki out of his mind. He kept on stomping down the silent hall, and stopped when he felt a shoulder bump into his.

"Oh, sorry!" The boy apologized and continued to walk away, but no way would Grimmjow have let the bastard leave after fucking _bumping _into him.

"…Ya little fucker!" Grimmjow bellowed and turned around to grab the poor guy.

Grimmjow's reaction was rough. Without bothering to check, he gripped the guy's neck and slammed his body onto the wall harshly. A loud yelp could be heard. Grimmjow chocked the boy's neck with his one hand, too powerful for the boy to even lift his hand for resistance. The spiky blue hair began trembling in the temptation to taste bloodshed. Grimmjow began to punch the kid multiples of times, causing the poor victim to thrash in horror and pain. When the boy couldn't even seem to mutter a line for help, Grimmjow threw him onto the cold floor and continued on strolling down the hall.

"Tsk… Another pain in the ass… So stressful!" Grimmjow uttered and swore under his breath as he blew on his shoulder. "Disgusting!" He spat on the floor and led his way to his classroom. Seeing that it was awfully quiet, he could know that no one would probably be here. Grimmjow paused though, when he heard few chatters and laughters in the room. One was familiar – the teacher that always talks about his lessons in class; the other voice was only heard once today. And that was of course, _Kurosaki. _

"Heh," Grimmjow smirked to himself as he turned away from the door and headed to the opposite side of the classroom. "I don't think your delightful laughter would last for so long, _Kurosaki._ "

For some reason, Grimmjow just loved saying that name; _Kurosaki. _

And he would repeat it until it meets his satisfactory level and the strawberry kid becomes boring.

Grimmjow probably had realized that he wouldn't get bored of Ichigo that easily.

The grin plastered on his face somewhat reminded of a wild predator.

"_You won't be able to live as you want here…"_

* * *

><p>So! I know that Grimmjow would start his move soon, and Ichigo's not going to be very pleasant in that.<p>

Hopefully I get to write more, and update.

Sorry for the short chapters again.

Recently, projects have been getting on my ways.

One for English (I guess they are two.)

One for Science

And assignments for every other subjects XD haha

Dang~ Surely school keeps your life busy! Lol I'm sure every single one of you know the pain :D

Thanks for reading,

And as always, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	5. Chapter 5

SOOO~~~~! xD

*sigh*…Updating has gotten harder these days…

English Language Arts Practice exam three days in a row…

(It's a type of countrywide examination in the US XD)

It's short, and I know that.

Well I've written this in one whole day so, what can you expect from this humble author

MUHAHA Please ignore that, I'm weird.

I've been sick, but had to go to school to take practice examinations…

And that sucked. So please understand some of the errors.

To everyone and esp. Loreto W and Hollow Ichigo- Ichigo:

I just wanted to express my gratitude on you again.

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! ^^

I just wrote the fanfiction in pure interest in writing only and never expected to get such a fantastic reader like you T^T I was so happy.

Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH T^T

So...:D Here comes the Fifth Chapter! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>As We Stare Into the Darkness<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Ichigo saw that time had flown very quickly when he was talking to his teacher, Aizen. He jolted when the bell rang, and students came raging inside the classroom. It was quite noisy to have thirty students cursing and yapping, so Ichigo closed his eyes and gave a stressful frown. Aizen walked back to the chalkboard, waiting for the students to be seated. When he took off his glasses, his face looked even better. Ichigo could hear girls gossiping to themselves, looking at Aizen. It seemed that he never took his glasses off in class. Some people still weren't back, including the fucker, Nnoitora.

'_Oh shiz…' _Ichigo abruptly thought, '_I didn't have a chance to go to the bathroom after eating lunch!'_ In sudden realization, Ichigo raised his hand. When Aizen had called him, Ichigo asked "May I go to the bathroom?" Of course, Aizen had gave him the permission to, and Ichigo got up from his seat and headed to the door. When he was about to open it, someone else did that from outside, and Ichigo accidentally bumped his head at the figure's chest, which was walking inside. Ichigo looked up at the muscular sensation, and saw; it was the blue haired hooligan he had noticed before.

Grimmjow was walking in when he opened the door and felt something silky bump into his chest. When he looked down, it was the bright orange hair that had met with his torso. _Kurosaki Ichigo… _Grimmjow's frown turned to a smirk when he saw the orange haired teen look up.

"…Oops I'm sorry, ma' bad." Ichigo said and walked out. Grimmjow didn't look back at him, but moved to his seat and sat down. He crossed his legs and stared at Nnoitora, who had came in muttering all curse words he can think of. From the scene, it looked like that Nnoitora was having a hard trouble walking, since his thugs were stuck next to him. Nnoitora looked painful, helplessly getting assistance.

"Is there anything wrong, Gilga – Kun?" Aizen called out with a concerning voice. "Shit, no sir." Nnoitora answered with an annoyed tone, urging his thugs to quickly seat him.

"Are you sure?" Aizen softly smiled and asked again. "It seems that you might need the nurse's assistance." It was hella true; Nnotira's legs were tightly stuck together, never coming apart. It seemed that where he got hit by Ichigo was still in a huge shock.

"I guess I'm sure." Nnoitora sat down and replied. He thought that he would need to go if it got worse. Thank goodness the nurse was a man. "Uh, I guess not. I'll just go. _Shit… Fucking stings…" _After quickly changing his mind, Nnoitora uttered a line of swearing and got up from his seat again. The assistances he had stood up too, willing to help him, but Nnoitora said "No need to cause a freakin' ruckus at the hallway. I don't wanna bring off attention, so just fuck off and stay." Upon saying that, he dragged his legs and walked out of the classroom.

Before all these had happened, Ichigo was walking to the boys' bathroom. It was quite far away from the classroom, so Ichigo would have to walk around a bit. Hands in his pockets, Ichigo kept on pacing on the hall when he discovered a figure crouching at the corner. Ichigo cocked his head to the side, frowning, and strolled down to the person.

"…Hey…?" Ichigo bent down, hands still in his pocket, and looked at the figure- a boy- rolled up as a ball and lying. "Something wrong? You hurt somewhere?"

When the boy looked up at Ichigo, Ichigo's eyes were wide and he straightened up, hands out of his pocket to help the boy. "What's wrong? Your face- it's all…bloody and bruised up!" Ichigo helped the guy get up on his feet. "Someone beat you up badly, is that it?" He questioned.

The boy slowly nodded, then revealed all of his when he stood up.

"Holy-!" Ichigo jumped at the kid's injured face. "Who would do this to you? Why?" Ichigo demanded the kid an answer, but the boy only huffed as he answered;

"…Blue…Blue…" Then Ichigo stopped him.

"Forget it. I don't think you can speak so much in that condition. I think I've gotta bring you to the school nurse. Can you walk?"

"He beat up my face. My legs are still in place."

"…Well then, why were you crumbled up at the floor?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, looking at the boy. The boy sighed and answered, "I don't know… it just hurt too much to stand, so…" Ichigo shrugged and turned around to head to the nurse's office. Ichigo stopped for a brief second when he wheeled around at the boy again. "Wait… But weren't the others passing by? They just left you here like that?"

The boy nodded like it was nothing, and Ichigo just sighed and continued to stride down the hall. He didn't expect much from this school. But again; how can they just leave an injured kid and pass by if it was just some trash on the street?

"Hold on…" Ichigo turned back to the boy. "I'm new, so I don't know where the nurse is. You can lead. The boy nodded then started to walk. He turned his head to Ichigo then asked, "… You're new here?"

Ichigo placed his hands at the back of his head and replied "yeah, I've just transferred today. And I see that the kids are all-"

"Messed up, right?" The boy interrupted and completed Ichigo's sentence. Ichigo looked back at the kid and stared.

"You think so too? So I'm not the only one!" Ichigo exclaimed and sighed in deep relief to see that he wasn't the only one. "I know. I'm not one of them. I actually don't like how they act in class as well." The injured boy replied with a sigh as well.

"I hella agree." Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied in agreement. "I'm so glad that someone else who thinks like me is here." The boy looked pleased as well.

"I'm also glad to find you too." He replied, and Ichigo smacked the boy's back lightly, grinning.

"I'm the one who found you! You didn't find me, idiot." Ichigo said with a chuckle, and the boy as well, did too.

As the two boys walked down the hallway, they finally reached the nurse's office.

The office "smelled" sort of strange to Ichigo.

"… Why do I feel that this place is sorta creepy?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes and frowned as he questioned.

The boy chuckled as he replied.

"Of course you might feel that way. I thought the same thing when I first saw the nurse. He had these weird things in his office, like… some weird medicine with weird color…and _smells_, too? And he has a hat on in school. His outfit is kinda weird as well. He's so mysterious. But now we've gotten used to everything."

"_He? _ The nurse is a guy?" Ichigo turned and asked.

"Yeah. That's not that weird, is it?" The boy replied. Ichigo saw that the boy's face was getting worse. It was swollen, and bruised up badly.

_We…?_ Ichigo thought. _Oh wait… there were the other students too, not that I really cared. _ Ichigo had forgotten about the others in this school because he was annoyed about them. Who in the world would do _that _to the boy? But again, Ichigo really couldn't be surprised at the abuse in this kind of school. Maybe he couldn't blame the school either, since it was the students whose attitudes were like crap. Ichigo shook his head, trying to get it out of his mind, and raised his fist to knock on the door, other hand shoved in his pocket.

"…I don't think you have to do that." The boy said, making Ichigo stare at him.

"…Why is that?" The boy looked back at Ichigo and started to explain, but was interrupted by the door opening with a loud bang. A man with a hat on peeked through the door, and came out in front of the two students.

"Oh! Another one we have? Anyways, come in!" The man who seemed to be the nurse spoke in a welcoming tone and went back inside.

Ichigo stood for a moment, dumbfounded to see the man.

"…That's the reason why." The boy grinned and answered.

"For some reason, the nurse just spots us ten meters from the office door, and opens it without notice. How funny is that? I guess it's from experience from the overflowing students."

Ichigo thought that it was funny, if what the boy said was true. It was actually creepy. And if what the boy had said is true, then the nurse must have been in the school for quite some years. Experience is built up from time. He had thought that many teachers would quit this kind of shitty school, according to what Nnoitora had told him.

Ichigo also thought that the kids would fight a lot and get hurt often, so the nurse would've had plenty of kids heading to his office. Whichever the reason was, it was certain that the nurse had a lot of visitors to his room.

Anyways, Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts once again when he heard the door bang open again.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt your leg or something? You can't seem to walk inside?" The nurse said, and Ichigo scowled.

"Uh is that supposed to be a joke or something? Well if it is, I gotta explain; we walked all the way around here from an end of the hallway." The boy next to him nodded in agreement.

"Well… Let's go in." The nurse smiled

Ichigo nodded and looked at the boy's face, and at the moment his eyes were widen.

"Holy crap!" Ichigo exclaimed. The boy's face had gotten worse. "Let's go in. NOW." Ichigo pushed the boy in, and the nurse stepped to the side to let the two in.

Inside the nurse's office was as the boy had told Ichigo. It was full with weird… medicines? And it smelled like… some manufactory.

"So," The nurse smiled and turned to face Ichigo. "I've never seen you around before, are you a new student?"

Ichigo frowned as always, and replied "yeah I am. I've been asked that question for the second time today. Does it mean that you know everyone in this school?"

"I guess it does. You can call me Urahara. And you are…?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And my name does NOT stand for strawberry! It's Ichi (一) as-"

Ichigo introduced his name and was about to explain the meanings of it as he always do. Urahara stopped him and giggled.

"It's alright, don't explain it. No need to fret about your name! I'll call you Kurosaki – kun. Don't worry – I won't tease." Urahara seemed to be enjoying Ichigo's small blush that were forming at his cheeks as he scowled. He then turned to the inured boy.

"So… your face seems to be beaten up quite roughly." Urahara stated as he studied the boy's face. Ichigo nodded, agreeing at what the nurse had said.

"Hell yeah. I almost jumped when I saw him. Who in the world would do this? Then again, I am not even surprised since the students here are just shi-"

Before he completed the last sentence, Ichigo stopped himself and covered his mouth with one hand, awkwardly shutting himself. He pretended to cough.

"Did you get into a fight?" Urahara asked the boy, leading him to sit on one of the beds. Ichigo interrupted and responded wildly at the question.

"Hell no! Just look at him! He was beaten up lopsided! I just want to beat the crap out of the one who did this thing! It just makes me so irritated!" Ichigo was shrieking with rage.

Just then, the door opened with a loud bang, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes and turn around. The one standing outside was-

"Hey." Nnoitora called, and Urahara turned around, "greeting" him.

"Hi! Are you hurt somewhere?" Urahara was smiling, and Ichigo was just glaring at the tall figure walking into the office.

"Well, duh. This is the nurse's office, am I right?" Nnoitora tsked and placed himself next to where the injured boy was seating. "Holy crap, what the hell is wrong with this guy's face?"

"It's none of your business." Ichigo snapped and narrowed his eyes at Nnoitora. "You hurt somewhere too?" Ichigo then asked, his eyes scanning at Nnoitora.

"Thanks to someone, yes I did." With sarcasm intended, Nnotora glowered at Ichigo and hmphed.

"Well then, I'm supposed to go back to my class, so I'll be back to see the kid later." Ichigo turned around and said to Urahara. Urahara nodded, and then opened the door for Ichigo to step out. "Thanks." Ichigo murmured and walked out.

Ichigo was walking down the hallway when he realized that he didn't know the way to his classroom. He was just led by the boy when he was coming here too.

'_Shit…' _Ichigo swore inside. He was lost. He began to wander around and peeked in through other classrooms when one of the doors opened. Ichigo jolted and try to run when someone gripped him on the upper arm. The teen sighed and turned to face the teacher.

The man looked very… stern and had a 69 tattoo on his left eye, just under the eye. Ichigo gulped and stared. The teacher opened his mouth.

"Why are you wandering around the hall and sneaking up on classrooms? You skippin' class?" Ichigo shook his head and denied, "No! I mean- yeah, no, I wasn't."

"…What class are you in?" The teacher asked and Ichigo gulped and answered. "Uh… I…don't know." He felt stupid himself; even though he was new, Ichigo hadn't bothered to memorize his class number. The teacher raised an eyebrow and responded.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Um, of course not. But too bad that it's the truth." Ichigo stated, and he was not to glad to see the teacher's face getting annoyed. It was just then when a figure appeared from his back, facing the 69 teacher.

"I think he's a new guy." The silver haired man spoke. His eyes and mouth were Creeping out Ichigo. The man continued, "like me."

"…Are you the new teacher?" The 69 teacher questioned, but were still holding on to Ichigo's arm.

The silver haired fox nodded and looked at Ichigo. "I'll take this kid to the classroom, if you don't mind." He then took Ichigo by the other arm and headed off.

"Uhh…" Ichigo was stammering when he was getting dragged by the silver haired dude. "Thanks, but do you even know what classroom I'm in?" Ichigo looked around the hall, trying to recognize his classroom.

"I hope I do. By the way my name's Ichimaru Gin. What's yours?"

"… Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo was too tired to explain the meanings of his name.

"That's a cute name." _Oh shit. I don't want that crap again. _Ichigo took a deep breath when the man stopped in front of a door. Ichigo looked up and saw that he was at his classroom.

"…How'd you know what class I'm in?" Ichigo stared at the silvered haired fox and demanded.

"Well, this is the class I'm going to be teaching in a subject." Ichimaru replied silently, but Ichigo didn't seem to hear it and was back inside his room, closing the door on the silver haired man.

"What's taken you so long?" Ichigo's eyes widened, and when he turned his head, it was Nnoitora who had spoken. Ichigo snarled at him

"What's taken you so short?" Nnoitora sneered at this statement.

"Well I guess I wasn't hurt that badly? Plus, I took a shortcut." Ichigo rolled his eyes and went back to his seat.

"Class, we're got a new science teacher today." Aizen suddenly stated.

"The previous teacher, Mr. Kurotsuchi, is not able to come to teach you anymore. There seems to be a certain situation. It is sad, but we've obtained a new teacher, and he is also my close friend, so please treat him well."

"Sure!" Someone shouted, and the class giggled.

Someone was uttering, "So he quit? Nice thing that he did. That bastard Mayuri was so freaking annoying. I hope the new one's not so creepy like him." Ichigo heard that, and was positive that the old science teacher had quitted because of the disgusting attitudes of the misbehaving students in the class.

Just then, the door slid open and a man walked inside. Ichigo eyed the man and saw that he was the silver haired fox- the one he had confronted in the hall just now. He was the new science teacher?

"Class," Aizen called out, "this is your new science teacher, Ichimaru Gin – sensei. Please welcome him." The students cheered out, undoubtedly happy at their old teacher being gone.

"Arah…Well well, I'm sorta glad ta be here, and my name is- as you've heard from your homeroom teacher, Ichimaru Gin. I really don't mind if ya call me Gin." Ichimaru smirked, and the way he did made Ichigo feel very eerie. The guy's features were spine chilling.

"Well, now Ichimaru sensei is going to be in for the science period. I'll see you later." After saying this, Aizen stepped out, and when his eyes met with Ichigo, he gave a slight smile and left. Ichigo bowed his head a little to give a respectful bye to the teacher.

"Well…where should I start?" Gin stood in front of the chalkboard, and one of the guys raised his hand and called out.

"How about teaching us the process of sexually transmitted diseases? It's gonna be so interesting!" The class busted out laughing. Another stood up and yelled out,

"No! I don't wanna learn about the disease! It's boring! Can we learn about S.E.X itself? We can also have a demonstration in front of the class! Someone can volunteer to do that too!" _Oh no, _Ichigo though. _This is dangerous. What kind of students would say that aloud in front of a teacher? Aren't they ashamed? _

"Well… I can teach you about it, if you're so interested in it." Gin smirked, and the class was clapping and yelling "OOOOOH! O.M.G Are you serious?"

_Hell no… I don't like this._ Ichigo just stared at the rampaging kids. When he looked around, only one of the kids were just sitting there, looking all bored and shit.

…_The blue haired dude… _Grimmjow was grunting to himself, not enjoying the sight of stupid kids showing their interest in sex.

Ichimaru was _actually _teaching the kids those kinds of stuff. Maybe it wasn't completely inappropriate, since they were high scholars. However, Ichigo still felt uncomfortable at sitting with a group of students, listening to all these. He kept on shifting his body from his seat.

It was then when his eyes were widened and he jolted from his seat, trying hard not to bolt up. Ichigo felt a hand touching his upper thigh. At the corner of his eye, he saw – Nnoitora casually looking at the teacher with a grin, and his hand under the table, touching Ichigo's thigh. Ichigo gasped, and gripped on Nnoitora's wrist to pry it off from his body. Nnoitora didn't care and started to move to a more private place, causing Ichigo to frown and shiver.

_Ugh…_Ichigo moaned inside, and he was afraid that he couldn't manage to keep it to himself if this harassment continued. Nnoitora was still grinning, and was starting to unbutton Ichigo's pants. Ichigo finally looked at Nnoitora and whispered in a low voice, 'stop.' He was gritting his teeth.

'Heh, why?' Nnoitora replied, and Ichigo gave force to his hand, hoping that it would be enough to keep Nnoitora's hand off of him. "Because I don't like it." Ichigo replied, and Nnoitora snickered. It was irritating to Ichigo, and he was just enjoying this crap.

'I'm sorry, but that ain't gonna happen.' Nnoitora gave a force on his _his _hand, and Ichigo winced and leaned his body at his desk. He took a deep breath. _What the hell was Nnoitora doing? _

"Yo class." Ichimaru stopped and said, "I think I gotta step out for a second to talk to your homeroom teacher for a moment. You've got some freetime till then." The class whined surprisingly, distressed that they stopped at learning the most exciting part.

"Heh, don't you worry. I'll be back later~" Ichimaru waved playfully and left.

Right after the door closed, Someone stood up and yelled out, "WHO WANTS TO BE A VOLUNTEER AT DEMONSTRATING THE LESSON WE'VE LEARNED TODAY!" The studenst cheered, and Nnoitora took his hands off from Ichigo's thigh. Ichigo gave out a sigh of relief.

(Because of Hollow Ichigo- Ichigo's request ^^;;)

**GRIMMJOW'S POV!**

I was just so bored when the class had started again.

It was worse when Kurosaki had left the classroom. I didn't have anything left to watch for entertainment. I gave a little attention when Nnoitora walked into the classroom, huddled by a bunch of his thugs. He seemed to be in a lot of fuckin pain, and even though I really didn't give a fuck about it, I was looking at him. What could have possibly happened? When he said that nothing was wrong, I laughed inside. _Damn right, just look at yourself, you fucker. You look like as if you just got castrated! _

I hmphed when Nnoitora stepped outside as well.

I was thinking about the silky hair that had brushed against my school uniform when Kurosaki had bumped into me. _Wait… _ How would I know if it's silky or not? My chest was covered in clothes fabric. _Damn I'm so stupid. What the hell am I thinking about? _

A few minutes later Nnoitora was back, way earlier than Kurosaki. It was earlier than I had expected, since he looked… _quite painful _when he had first came in, not that I really gave a shit about.

And about ten minutes later, the orange haired brat was back as well, looking surprised at the fact that Nnoitora had made it into the class first. They were talking some shit to each other then the class started again as Kurosaki got in his seat.

When class was going on all I looked at was Kurosaki. I don't know why but I just couldn't seem to get my eyes off of him. Well, fuck. I never even pay attention to the lesson in the first place. Though I don't even know why I'm pretty much of in a high level in grades. Who knows, maybe it's just because the morons here are stupid.

A new science teacher came in, and I was wondering how long he would hold on for. Mayuri was in for about a month, and then he gave up. It was a good thin anyways. No one liked him.

The kids looked very hopelessly immature when they started cheering for some…sex lessons? I shook my head.

As the "lesson" was going on, I turned my head and noticed… Nnoitora touching the Kurosaki brat. Kurosaki looked pretty struck to be harassed by that guy. I saw him trying to stop the shitty pervert, and then leaning his body forward, eyes closed in a tight frown. _What the fuck was he doing? _ I thought. I meant that for the both of them. I felt like smashing my desk in half somehow. _SHIT. _I grimaced and cracked my knuckles. Why was I feeling like this? Nnoitora that bastard had tried on touching my prey. I heard a snap inside my hand and when I checked, my pen was broken in my palm. I tsked and threw it in front of me. Some girl got hit by it and when she turned around to look, I gave glared fiercely at her and she turned back.

It was just then Ichimaru had left the classroom for a bit.

_Shit… I didn't like what was about to happen._

**Normal POV at the last minute!**

Ichigo surely didn't like what was about to happen.

He definitely needed to do something about this crap.

'_Shit…Dear God… Please help me, this poor soul who is stuck in a sickening school, and purify this sickening group of students…'_

Maybe he was giving a prayer at what was never going to be heard.

* * *

><p>OMG! I'M FINALLY DONE! My head was aching but I felt that I had to make up for the days I haven't been updating…<p>

I felt so guilty to have you all waiting... (though I was honestly shocked at how many of you had liked this story ^^)

Is this what you call a cliffhanger? O_O XD LOL

I hope this was long enough.

I wrote OVER 4000 WORDS IN ONE DAY! O_O  
>I'M SO GLAD I GOT TO THIS FAR! XD haha<p>

So far the longest chapter I've had...

Um, I intended to do some joke on this chapter but I don't think that it worked out that great. LOLOL

Um sorry that the story is going in a weird direction. XD

I honestly didn't plan out THAT much yet.

I have a notebook where I plan everything out, and I need to plan out the next chapter tomorrow. I've already got an idea of what's gonna happen :D…

UHH HOLLOW ICHIGO- ICHIGO, YOU SATISFIED AT GRIMMJOW'S POV? XD haha

UM LORETO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER…

Everyone else thanks for reading this!

Was this chapter long enough?

Since I was having a bad headache, I might've been had some OOC-ness…forgive me if I did.

Oh and..About the boy who was beaten up by Grimmjow, XD lol

I kept saying "The Boy" in the chapter and didn't feel right.

The first thing that popped into my mind was Kon for some reason XD haha

…What do you guys think?

**-SPOILER ALERT:** The boy is going to see Ichigo again after school, so I gotta have a character set for him by then XD LOL I think Kon is…okay O_O LOL Sorta matches in my opinion… What do you guys think?

**-Notification:**

I'm having a test from TUESDAY ALL THE WAY TO FRIDAY. So…I will be busy.

BUT REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU ALL! XD haha

SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS, FOR I WILL EDIT IT LATER WHEN I HAVE ENOUGH TIME! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG…**

It's been so long since I've updating.

So in order to make up for that I wrote a lot in this chapter.

Well… I honestly am having a lot of stress and pressure lately

Caused by school, friends and some other traumas I've been facing.

I just hate what's happening to my…uhh life?

It's just sad I broke down some week before.

Well tears get to any people in this world so there's nothing to be surprised about…

I just hope my school year ends quickly, so I don't have to see…

Well…_them_ anymore.

I was planning the story out, and now I'm like… so messed up.

Since a lot's been happening to me..

I didn't even know what the heck I was writing here.

However, if you're "bold" enough to continue to read this story of mine…

Then I appreciate it, and bow to all of you who choose to still read this.

…Thank you all.

* * *

><p><strong>As We Stare Into the Darkness<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"_In the stillness I know my heart is dry_

_Looking out the window I'm wondering why;_

_As the moonlights fade_

_As the stars cease to shine_

_As the warmth of the sun is gone _

_As we are shattered away_

_As we wander around_

_As My hope is lost_

_As my faith is worn away _

_As We Stare Into the Darkness…_

_But still...You're visible to my tainted eyes..."_

***Grimmjow's POV!***

What the hell are the kiddos doing? I narrowed my eyes as I watched them yelling and cheering our loud. I grimaced and slightly shook my head at the noise. It was annoying how they were acting like some wild bitches. I saw Nnotora getting up, saying he's going to the bathroom. The Kurosaki kid looked very relieved to see the pervert leave, but also confused from his seat. He was looking around, frowning at the kids crowding around him.

"The fudge is this now? Kids are all out of their seats when the teacher stepped out of the classroom?" I heard Kurosaki talking to himself. It seemed that he was trying hard to keep the "amusement" to himself, but failed to do so. The sight of the orangette looking around confusingly just made me smirk to myself. The guys were basically rampaging in the teacher-less classroom.

"It's so boring in here! What should we do?" One of the students yelled out.

Wait- I think that it's really not right to call the dudes _students_, in the aspect of their behaviors.

"I know! Since we learned some interesting stuffs from the new science teacher, why don't we apply that to what we're gonna do during this free period?" Some other dude popped up and said.

Upon saying this, some of the guys ran up to the front of the classroom, where the teacher's desk was.

I noticed the guys' mischievous grins, and knew that some shitty crap was coming.

The girls must've considered the classroom was too noisy for them to gossip, since I spotted all of them dashing out of the classroom.

"Any volunteer who wants to demonstrate the topic we learned today?"

…_Shit. _

How messed up they are.

They want to see the "lesson" demonstrated in the classroom?

They want to actually watch guys fucking each other?

…How disgusting.

The other students (of course there were only guys, since the girls were outside, which was obviously illegal.) immediately had their eyes on…_Kurosaki?_

I saw them smirking and yelling out loud, again that I was annoyed as hell.

"Hey! We've gotta do a welcoming ceremony for the orange haired kid!"

…No.

"Welcoming" ceremony my ass.

It's probably to pleasure their own eyes by harassing the kid.

As the guys cheered in agreement, I saw about five guys approaching Kurosaki's desk. The kid was still sitting at his seat, looking at his notes. It seemed that he forgot about the noisy students. He looked up when shadows were hovering above him.

His brown eyes were narrowed as he faced the guys.

"…What do you want?" I heard Kurosaki close his notebook and speaking coldly and calmly.

"..Heh." The dudes just smirked and grabbed Kurosaki's arms.

At the unexpected situation, Kurosaki blinked then tried to shake the hands off.

"Hands off me."

"Sorry, won't do that. We need an entertainment."

The fuck's their entertainment supposed to be?

Ganging up on one kid and using him for a "demonstration" for the "lesson" they've learned? They've gotta be shittin' me.

The guys seemed to have tightened the grip, since Kurosaki winced as he was hauled to his feet. I kept on staring to see what's gonna be happening.

The guys started to pull Kurosaki to the front of the class. But as I predicted, there was no hell of the way that Kurosaki would just stay still and let that happen.

"What the hell is this crap?Get off me, bastards!" He seemed pretty pissed to be interrupted on whatever he was doing. I grinned as I looked at the scene.

It was pretty stupid that five muscular guys were struggling to drag one teen (though they were the same ages Kurosaki definitely lacked in built than the thugs in here).

He didn't seem to want any sort of clash occurring in the classroom, since he was only yelling and struggling, but not fighting back to stop the people.

Just how stupid was that? I would stick my fist up their asses if some duchebag even attempts to touch me. Just thinking of it makes me feel nauseated.

No one should ever contradict to any of my actions or sayings.

Anyways it seemed that they had succeeded in dragging Kurosaki up to the teacher's desk in front of the room.

I yawned and stretched my arms, then watched the scene again.

…I didn't like the shit that was about to happen now.

A group of dudes were pinning Kurosaki to the teacher's table, his wrists gripped by a couple of guys and his body was bent down, his chest hitting the table.

"Damn! What's all of your problems? Why're you doing this to me?" As Kurosaki grimaced and ranted, everyone was ignoring him.

I couldn't watch the annoying scene anymore as I saw the kids' actions. They were attempting to rip off Kurosaki's uniform shirt. They had succeeded to untie his tie, and a few buttons were unbuttoned.

"Shit! Fuck off from me you swine! What the heck are you guys trying to do ta me?" Kurosaki's yelp was getting louder as his face was white in panic.

As the annoying fuckers had succeeded on unbuttoning the shirt, I couldn't watch it anymore as I kicked my desk and stood up, shoving my chair behind in irritation.

"Cut the crap assholes!"

...I'm not sure if I even thought about what I'm doing.

***Normal POV!***

As Ichigo was yelling panic the boys were smirking in dirty thoughts.

_Damn, the new guy was sure hot…_

_Everyone wanted to taste him._

…_They weren't even sure if it was just for fun._

_It's just messed up if they are._

_But surely this teen would be worth molesting._

"Don't worry, new kid." Someone smiled and answered him. "It's not going to be scary at all. It's what we do here everyday."

Ichigo felt his body tense up upon hearing that. The resistance was helplessly blocked by the numerous amounts of dudes.

They do these kinds of crap everyday?

In school as well?

And they just admit that disgusting fact on their own?  
>…How messed up they are.<p>

It was then when he heard a thunderous roar.

Who was it? Whoever it was Ichigo surely had thought that he is going to be saved.

…when he turned his head to look at the person, he realized;

It was the blue haired dude he had decided not to mess with.

The voice was grumbling, full with stress. It actually sounded a lot tough.

"…Get the fuck off of him, or else you'll see the desk crumbling on your stupid-ass heads." With just one sentence the boys around Ichigo felt chills down their spines. Perspiration was starting to come upon Ichigo as well.

It was murderousness Ichigo felt from the blueberry haired thug.

'_…What the…' _

The males were just standing there, staring blankly into the brunette's cyan eyes.

"Grr…Damn you brats. Didn'ya all just hear me? I said, GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. OF. -." Grimmjow growled in frustration as he kicked his desk again and pinned his hands inside his pickets.

It was just then when the doors were opened with a loud sound and two males walked in.

…They were Aizen and the silver haired fox, Ichimaru.

The students stared at the teachers again, as they stood still, frozen in front of the teacher's desk, surrounding Ichigo.

Aizen had taken his glasses off, and his hair seemed somewhat more different. He looked more… tougher? And less soft then the last time Ichigo had seen him.

'_Sensei? Oh crap… He just walked in when I was about to get harassed by a bunch of gay-assed dudes. How frickin' embarrassing of myself is that. Great… Just great.'_

As Ichigo was rolling his eyes and shaking his head the two teachers walked into the classroom. Ichimaru still had the foxy-looking grin plastered on his face. It really was somewhat creepy to Ichigo.

"Arah? It seems that they were a bit hyped up while we were gone, Aizen-sensei~" Ichimaru glanced around the classroom and cocked his head to the side. "By the way, I wonder where all the girls are~"

"It seems you are right…" Upon replying Aizen glazed at the male students with his "gentle" eyes as always. However this time, he gave off such a bloodcurdling aura that made the students shiver in unknown fret. "What were you trying to do to the new student?" His tone was cold and gave out vex.

"Uh-It's…It's nothing sir!" The students answered with timid voices. The teacher was different than all the others that had left the school. Right now he actually kept students in restriction. Aizen's voice was lower than it was when he was giving lessons to the students previously.

"If it's nothing…explain why the new student is surrounded by a horde of male students, wearing a petrified expression."

The boys' eyes were struck with realization as they let Ichigo go, and Ichigo hurriedly went back to his seat, buttoned his shirt back up and glanced at the cyan haired guy. Grimmjow's eyes were gazing at the brunette teacher.

"Ya' shouldn't bully a new student~" Gin said once again, with the grin of his.

"Y..yes sir! We understand!" The male students were now trembling at the unknown dread. They went back to their seats, and the girls loudly came into the classroom, chattering.

"And where might've you ladies have been?" Aizen questioned with the same tone that he did with the boys. The girls' reactions were no different from the boys.

"Oh- No..Nothing Sensei!" And they all went back to their seats. It was actually quite a humorous scene, how the male and female students had the same reaction toward the alternated teacher. However Ichigo was only biting his lips in his seat, not being able to get rid of the prickly and awkward sentiment.

_'Sensei looks so hot like that!' _The girls were all giggling to themselves in their seats.

It was very amazing how the situation all ended after the two teachers came back into the classroom, especially with Aizen's different look and his change of personality and attitude.

Grimmjow tsked and sat back down. He made a loud noise when dragging the chair to slump his ass down on it, but Aizen didn't seem to notice.

Nnoitora came back to the classroom, stretching and yawning, but stopped when he saw the two teachers, and went back to his seat.

_'The heck's wrong right now?' _He seemed to have noticed the different aura in the classroom. He sneered when he saw the orangette sitting at his desk.

"Yo," he whispered when he sat down.

"Shut up, shitty bastard." Ichigo spat annoyingly and decided to ignore him.

"What's wrong, ya pissed?" Nnoitora grinned and elbowed the teen.

"Damn right. Now leave me alone so I can concentrate." Ichigo replied, not meeting the eyes of the long, dark haired male.

_'Aizen sensei seems so different… And he looks sort of incensed as well… Could something be the matter?' _Ichigo was wondering what could've possibly have happened when the two teachers were conversing outside.

"Well, so I've heard that you've learned a lesson containing mature contents from Ichimaru sensei, correct?" As the teacher asked students were nodding their heads silently.

"Well it obviously reveals the fact that you are all not yet ready to take such lessons that contains contents with maturity." Aizen continued, showing a light contortion between his eyebrows.

"…If I see this kind of misbehaviors ever again, then I will _severely _punish you all. Understood?" The word _severely_ was empathized by Aizen's enunciation, and the students couldn't say a word at the sudden pressure.

The guys were sure that the teachers in this school are not supposed to care about the student's attitudes and shit. But this teacher seemed so supreme and… dominant over the students. It was giving them anxiety, and the students shifted in their seats, showing signs of obvious unease.

Grimmjow was still pouting to himself because of the sudden interruption that had appeared. And plus, why did the goddamn teacher look so hella serious? What the heck was going on? Grimmjow just eyes Ichigo with his pair of cyan eyes. Ichigo seemed to have calmed down quite quickly. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he blinked and yawned.

The class seemed to be passing very quickly. Aizen continued his lesson from where he had left off, and the students were all very silent and were staring at the teacher.

When he asked a question everyone was gazing at Aizen, but their eyes seemed to have dazed off to space. Ichigo looked around, and then awkwardly raised his hand…

"Yes, Kurosaki- Kun?" The teacher gently smiled then called Ichigo up.

"Uh… Okay then…" Ichigo slowly got up and moved towards the chalkboard.

He didn't like the feeling of hundreds of eyes looking at him.

'_Crap, ma hands are shaking!' _Ichigo rolled his eyes at the piece of chalk he was holding. It was vibrating…

Still, Ichigo solved the problem, and he hoped that no one would notice the shaky handwriting from quivering too much.

"Thank you, Kurosaki- Kun. You may go back to your seat now." Ichigo gave out a sigh of relief, and walked back to his seat with his shivering legs.

Grimmjow was one of the people who were eyeing him intensely.

…

_He would finally get to see the kid alone after school._

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow." Aizen "smiled" tenderly and left the classroom even before the students did. Of course, the students started the mumbling and gossiping when the teacher left, talking about how he had changed during the fifteen minutes he was out. The girls were snickering about the new "hotness" of their Aizen sensei.

Ichigo pushed his chair and got up, hurriedly gathering his school supplies and shoving them in his school bag. The teen sprinted towards the door and slid it open noisily.

'_The heck's he goin' now?' _Grimmjow scowled as he was staring at the orangette's back. As the door closed, he rolled his eyes and kicked his desk. The person in front of him flinched noticeably, but Grimmjow didn't give a damn about it.

Grimmjow scratched his blue locks and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and walking outside, opening the door with his put and not bothering to close it back.

When he was out to the hallway, groups of students were darting out of the school building. Nonetheless Kurosaki was nowhere to be found.

'_NOW where the damn fucking shit of heck did he go?' _Grimmjow shook his head violently at frustration and looked around.

Ichigo headed to the nurse's office right after getting out of the disaster. He frowned at the welcome from the shady office and the nurse. The nurse's hat prevented anyone from looking at his face closely.

"Well well, Kurosaki- kun! You're here again! Are you here to retrieve him?" Urahara smirked and had a fan in front of his face.

"Why do you describe it as such a word?" Ichigo scowled and looked around. "By the way where is him?"

"I'm here." Ichigo looked up as he heard the familiar voice. It was a bit more… playful then before.

"It seems you've gotten better." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Certainly, after one period has passed." The teen grinned humorously and bowed at Urahara. "And also it's thanks to the nurse sensei… who provided me with wonderful medications."

Urahara laughed at this statement. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"So…" Ichigo bat an eyebrow and glanced at the both males. "…He can leave now right?"

"Oh, certainly, yes! It is very nice of you to be so caring, Kurosaki- kun~"

Ichigo scowled and waved a good-bye to the nurse and left with the boy next to him.

"Well…" Ichigo opened his mouth right after the door closed, "so… I guess you're going home as well?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The boy grinned and eyed the orange haired teen. "But before that, I'd like to thank you. I never caught yer name. Care ta' throw it now?"  
>Ichigo let out a small laugh, saying "are you kidding me?"<p>

"Nope. Well…I certainly did hear the beautiful name when you were speaking with the nurce. So… _Ichigo_, thanks for helping me today."

"It was no big deal…" Ichigo sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"And plus, you gotta protect the weak."

"I'm not weak at all. I'm quite strong, ya' know? It's just that… That dude attacked so suddenly… and besides, I'm not a big fan of violence."

"Oh really?" Ichigo turned to face the boy as he said the last sentence. '_I guess there's someone like him in this rotten school too…' _

"Yeah really." The boy stopped to turn at Ichigo as well. "I'm more of a nice and soft person~" He smirked again and Ichigo rolled his eyes at this.

"Sure ya do… Are you sure that you weren't being annoying to the dude who beat you up?" Ichigo questioned, and a "hmph" was what he got in reply.

"I just bumped into the guy and said sorry, that's all! Jeez… He seemed to have quite a temper… How frightening… I'd never want to face him again."

Ichigo gave a smirk and teased the other teen. "Are you sure you're "strong"? I surely doubt that…"

At the same time Ichigo finished talking he was pushed to the brick wall of the building, just outside the door. Ichigo almost bit his tongue since he was just about to ask the other teen his name.

"…Yes I am." The teen had a solemn look on his face now, making Ichigo's eyes widen in sudden anxiety. "…I can prove it if you want? ...By the way your scent is like strawberries." The boy's arms were both pinning the wall, next to both sides of Ichigo's head. His eyes were glazing intensely on the orangette's.

"…Uh-" Just when Ichigo was about to say something like "don't blab shitty jokes and get outta ma way" and push the boy away, he heard a rumbling growl behind him, the low voice startling the both teens.

"…Kurosaki."

Ichigo flinched at the voice and slowly turned back, just to see a pair of cyan eyes glowing in the hallway.

…His eyes were piercing…

* * *

><p>…Oh my god.<p>

I wrote a lot in this chapter, a whole lot, much longer than many of the previous chapters.

You guys can consider this as a sorry message to how I've not been updating in the past weeks.

I am not sure how much I will be able to update the next one.

I have to start all over in planning them out…

And with what's been going on around me…

I am very stressed.

It's just sad, how memories are left in our brains no matter how much you want to erase one.

Well I hope you were at least satisfied with the sucky chapter as usual xD

The quote at the beginning… I just made it up when an idea popped up.

LOL the "As We Stare Into the Darkness" part sorta matches to the story title :D

Wait it's the same O_O XD

..Again, I thank you for reading this story.

And… I don't know when I'll be back but…Bye and see you later.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh My God…

How many months have it been since I've updated? T_T

I've been of course busy with my school still,

And other things...Personal matters have been striking me.

Not that delightful, haha xD

Well…I know that this might get very shorter than how I started with,

But it's...I figured that continuing it somehow was at least better than abandoning it.

I hope you're fine with that…

Well this is my first fanfiction after all…

I wish this sort of makes up for the past months…

And I might have to temporarily stop writing fanfictions.

I don't know how long, but if I do decide to update then it will be shorter.

...

* * *

><p><strong>As We Stare Into the Darkness<strong>

**~Chapter 7~**

**.**

**.**

It was silent for a moment, where the three boys were facing each other. The mysterious boy smiled very lightly, and then turned to Grimmjow, getting off Ichigo.

"… Hey there. You've got some blue hair, huh?"

Grimmjow eyed the teen with this who-the-fuck-are-you look, narrowing his cyan eyes.

"I'll be going home now, Ichigo. Hopefully no one would bitch at me about the bruises and crap. See ya tomorrow!" The boy waved cheerfully and walked away, leaving Ichigo with a dumbfounded face.

"...The heck is he…" Ichigo mumbled to himself and shook his head. It was just then when he noticed a sight of bright blue in front of him. The orangette looked up to see a tall figure in front of him.

"…Kurosaki" Grimmjow rumbled as he grimaced and looked down at the smaller teen.

"…Uh…You're…" Ichigo stuttered, not knowing what to say. It was just awkward being with this guy whom he'd never talked to before.

"It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he spat out stressfully.

"Oh." Ichigo scratched his head awkwardly, and there was silence again between the two.

"…"

The uncomfortable silence broke when Ichigo finally decided to open his mouth. After wetting his lip by licking a bit the teen articulated almost inaudibly.

"Um…so…what do you want?"

"…what?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and approached Ichigo with his hands pinned in his pockets.

_'Crap…'_ Ichigo rolled his eyes and closed it shut. As the footsteps were getting closer, Ichigo wanted to run.

"Hey Kurosaki-" Grimmjow started to talk, but was interrupted by the ring of Ichigo's cell phone.

_'I'm hella saved!'_ Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he gave out a sigh of relief, but not too loud that the cyan haired male can hear.

Ichigo flipped open his phone and talked into it, his back facing Grimmjow.

Grimmjow had lifted one of his eyebrows, his hands still stuck inside his pockets. He was still eyeing the other teen with his pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey. Oh it ended just now. I'm just waiting for the students to get out of the building, since it's too crowded." Upon saying the sentenceIchigo stopped for a second to think. _'Such a shame that a shitty school like this contains countless amounts of students.' _Ichigo hung up not so long after. He decided to leave since he didn't really enjoy the awkward moments with the cyan haired classmate in front of him.

When he turned around and started to walk, he felt a strong tug at his arm. Grimmjow pulled him roughly and made Ichigo turn around to look at him.

"?" With a surprised look Ichigo's eyes widened and faced the cyan haired teen. After a growl Grimmjow took a deep breath and spoke.

"…Don't get fucked up by the garbage brats in here. You looked so messed up today."

Upon the statement Ichigo had to try his best not to let his awkward and embarrassed expression dwell on his face.

"And," Grimmjow continued, still clutching on the orangette's arm, "if we think deeper into it, am I not your savior?"

"…Huh?" Ichigo looked up, dumbfounded at what he had heard.

"I helped you out today." With the cocky look Grimmjow grimaced at the smaller male. Ichigo was speechless. It wasn't the punk before him that had "saved" him from the group of thugs. It was-

"It was Aizen sensei who helped me, not you."

Raising an eyebrow Grimmjow responded, "If Aizen hadn't come in that timing and if I wasn't there what would've happened to your sorry ass?"

Ichigo was starting to get annoyed now. He didn't want to get reminded of what had happened in his class today. It would stay as one of his worst memories ever. He was about to get gang-raped by his classmates! Ichigo shook his head and looked up again as Grimmjow continued to speak.

"Anyone could've seen that-"

"So what's your point?" Ichigo interrupted and sighed. "What is it that you want to say to me?" He wanted to go home. He wanted to leave so badly that he was tugging at his arm. However the tight grip just hardened as Grimmjow's stare got more intense.

"What's my point? Hey, Kurosaki. You-" It was funny how Grimmjow was getting interrupted for the second time now. Ichigo's phone was ringing once again, tickling his thigh inside his pockets.

"I'm going right now okay? So stop calling me!" Ichigo hung up a second later he picked up. Then the orangette faced the other teen in front of him. "Look, I don't want to continue with this pointless argument. Now I'm off, err well then see you or whatever." That was it. Ichigo walked away, leaving Grimmjow standing in the entrance alone. The school building was empty, or at least that's what Ichigo thought.

Grimmjow grunted and turned back, digging his long fingers in his tight pocket. He took out his phone and flipped open.

"What?" After a few dials a cranky voice picked up.

"Don't "what" me." Grimmjow spoke into the phone with his low tone.

"Ohh well 'sup, Grimmjow?"

"Shinji."

…

Ichigo kicked the front door opened and entered with a demanding voice.

"I'm freakin' home." _'Thank goodness I am.' _He shook his head and thought to himself. Now it was infuriating Ichigo that he'd have to be in dread every morning when he leaves to his school.

"ICHIGOOOOO MY DEAR LOVED SONNNN!" As always Ichigo's "goatface" father came running at him. Ichigo stopped him my smacking his school bag to his father's face.

"Guh- Ichigo, that was very mean!" Rubbing his nose Isshin pouted. Ichigo snorted and went into the kitchen. Yuzu came running from upstairs.

"Ichi-ni!" At the welcome Ichigo smiled and greeted his sister.

"Hey Yuzu, how was your day?"

"I want to know about your day!" Yuzu replied, smiling brightly. "Did you make new friends? Were you able to adjust to the new environment?"

Ichigo scowled inside. _'Sure I am… I doubt that I will be damn "adjusted" to that shitty school after hundreds of years.' _However, not wanting to make his sister worry, Ichigo lied.

"Yes! It was wonderful. I enjoyed it. I made new friends, and the teacher was great." At least he considered that the teacher part was being honest.

"Really? I'm very glad for you, son!" Isshin ran to Ichigo again, only to be greeted with Ichigo's cup launching to his face.

"Where's Karin?" Ichigo looked around and asked, moving to walk upstairs.

"Oh, Karin went to the playground. I think she was playing with her friends. She still likes to hang around like that. I guess her personality won't change. It's a good thing though, that she's made friends already."

Ichigo sighed upon hearing that news. He was relieved that Karin's school wouldn't be like where he is. He was very worried about the sake of his family. Well… the goatface dad can manage himself on his own, so never mind him. Ichigo loved his sisters, and always wished them the best of all. He'd sacrifice anything for them.

Ichigo walked upstairs, slowly slouching when he opened the door to his room. Packages were still unpacked; making the room look even messier. Ichigo sighed and thre his school bag across the room, then opened the window to greet the fresh air rushing in. After that the teen threw himself on his bed flat on his stomach. His head landed on the pillow, his face hidden now and only exposing the bright orange hair.

"Ngh…" Ichigo groaned at the headache that started to hit him badly. The day at the new school was a freakin mess! Ichigo sighed and buried his head deep onto the pillow. Despite all the fatigue Ichigo lifted himself up and sat up on the bed, soon getting up to sit at his desk.

"…" Taking a moment of silence the teen scratched his head and sighed deeply. He stretched his limbs, hearing a number of cracks in the joints. It felt damn good, refreshing as heck. Ichigo strolled his chair to grab his book bag on the floor, then opened it and took out his assignments.

'_To think about it… would the students even bother to do their homework?' _A sudden thought struck Ichigo's mind abruptly. It was actually worth being curious about since the students' activities were truly… repulsive in the school. Ichigo didn't want to think about it anymore, but he had to admit; that he'll go through them every single time when he goes to the school from now on.

Trying to shake off the sinister feeling, Ichigo opened his notebook and started working on his homework. There were a plenty compared to the fact that Ichigo was just a new student. However Ichigo did not seem to complain about how much homework he was given. He was just worried about whether the class would be doing their homework or not. He actually hoped that the students would complete them.

"…Does Aizen sensei check the students' homework? ...If then, I hope the kids do them…" Ichigo murmured to himself.

Aizen sensei, to Ichigo, seemed very delicate and elegant. The glasses he had on, the soft smile that he had shown to him, the way he gently spoke… All of the features were expressing very kind and tender traits of the teacher. However when he had came into the class after the discussion with Ichimaru sensei _(whatever their conversation was about) _the teacher had changed not only his outer appearance but the cold aura that he gave off was very different as well.

Ichigo wondered how Aizen sensei would talk to him tomorrow. He was fretting about what had happened. What was wrong with Aizen sensei's alteration_? _It wasn't just about his glasses being gone or his hair being in a different style. Something was… the whole thing was different. And Ichigo was in the class for just one day yet he noticed the change about his homeroom teacher.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes tight and decided to focus on his work. He opened his eyes back and stared intensely on the notebook and workbook. "… I'm so damn tired…"

When he snapped his eyes open it was already dark outside.

"Crap… I'm not even done with my homework." Ichigo scratched his head roughly the reached into his school bag to take out his textbook. His eyes were widened and blinking when he realized that he couldn't feel it.

"…What….don't tell me I left it at school!" Ichigo jumped up from his chair. He pulled up his sleeve and stared intensely at his watch. It was 8:30 at night.

"…" Without a word Ichigo grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs.

"Ichi- nii?" It was Yuzu who had stopped him.

"Oh yeah Yuzu?" Ichigo faced her and answered.

"Where're you going this late? Dinner's going to be ready soon." Yuzu was in her apron, standing in the kitchen.

"I'll be back soon. I just have to get my homework material from the school building." Ichigo casually answered and turned around, just to be stopped by Yuzu's surprised voice again.

"Going to school this late? But why? Wouldn't the teacher let it slide just for this once since you're new and all?" Maybe Yuzu was right. Plus, Aizen sensei seemed very generous and all (until the incident today at class, but still.) Also, he seemed particularly nice to Ichigo himself. However, Ichigo would never use any of that as an excuse to skip his given assignment …at least to survive in the school.

"I have to get the textbook to do my homework…" Ichigo sighed as he opened the front door of his house and started to leave

"But wouldn't the door be locked at this hour?" Yuzu called out for the last time, and Ichigo answered without hesitation

"…No, it won't. I'm pretty sure of it." Then he closed the door.

It was true. Ichigo believed that since the school is very ghastly itself he was truly doubtful that the school would be all locked up by securities at night. Why would they bother?

Ichigo stopped to think for a moment_ 'Wait, what kind of logic am I using? …I don't get it myself either. Damn I'm psych?' _

Hands pinned in his pocket, the orange haired teen strolled down the street under the streetlights.

After about ten minutes or so, Ichigo began to see a large building before him. Just then streetlights started to go off. Ichigo grimaced and glanced at his watch. It was pointing 8:47.

"Great" Ichigo pouted, rolling his eyes. "And it's not even nine yet."

The teen approached the front door of the building, hoping that the door wasn't locked according to his prediction. He reached out and grabbed the handle, and felt that is was open. When he pulled it, the door creaked open, revealing the dark hallway to the empty school.

"Thank god I was right…" Ichigo took out his phone to be able to see through the darkness. It was sort of creepy being in a school when it was late and night and all, but Ichigo was pretty sure he wasn't that much of a chicken like his friend Keigo was. Now all he had to do was look around and locate his classroom.

As Ichigo pondered around the hallway it made him think of the issues that were going around in this school, maybe the whole town and its society. There definitely was something wrong with the students. Looking from their behaviors it was nearly impossible to Ichigo that they could be anywhere normal. His classmates didn't seem to have any features of regular pupils performing their duty of learning.

As he was pacing in the hall anxiously Ichigo gave out a sigh of relief as he spotted a familiar classroom just a few steps away.

The orange haired teen stepped closer and closer to the entrance, the wooden floor creaking from the pressure of his footsteps.

Finally Ichigo reached the door, sliding it open soundly. He felt the sensation of a whirl of cold breeze meeting him at the same time. Ichigo stopped abruptly upon entering the room and thought.

'…_How's the window open?' _It was just then when he realized that a distinct smell of cigarette was crawling its way through his nostrils. Ichigo frowned and stepped inside, looking around in the darkness. He turned around to feel the wall for light switch, back facing the windowpanes. Suddenly he paused as an unexpected voice interrupted him.

"Oh? Look who we have here!" The deep laughing voice exclaimed, leaving Ichigo's widened eyes shaking to figure out who the male could be. Failing to turn the light switch on, the teen turned around.

"…What the heck…" Ichigo noticed several dark figures sitting on the desks.

_...crap. _

Had he just walked into a dungeon of…?

"Isn't it the new strawberry kid?" Another voice laughed out, making Ichigo grunt in annoyance.

"I'm telling you I'm not-" Ichigo stopped when the light was flicked on by someone, eyes widening when he realized there were a group of male students who were smoking with the windows open.

"What the-? What're you people doing here in this hour?"

"Hmph, that's what we should be asking you. We're always here. And I honestly never expected someone to interrupt us right now." A man with tall and muscular build gave out a snort, making Ichigo grimace. Ichigo didn't know who he was, so figured that he was from another class.

"I'm just here to get the textbook I left. And you guys are here smoking in cl-" the teen was interrupted by a group of mocking laughter as he stood there, having a speechless face.

A tall man with long black hair stepped out from the group, and Ichigo immediately recognized who he was. It was Nnoitora.

"Ho, what brings you here on this late hour?" That jerk always got on his nerves very since the first second Ichigo entered the classroom. Now he was being so damn irritating.

"Tsk- I said it already- to get my material for doing homework."

"What's with the stressful look?" The tall male grinned as he looked down at the orangette.

Ichigo didn't like the feeling he got when he noticed the group of thugs were eyeing him with dangerous glints. When they began approaching the teen with wolf-like smirks, Ichigo back stepped away until his back met the door.

Ichigo gave out a yelp of shock when he felt the door open abruptly, making him stumble. As he gained his balance back, Ichigo was forced to stare at the people as the awkward silence went through. All of the students' eyes were gazing at the person behind his back. Ichigo wondered if he had to turn around or just stay motionless.

"…Shit." As the low baritone grumble was heard, Ichigo blinked and shortly turned around to see who the interrupter was. It was the blue haired male, scowling as he ran the long fingers of his through his cyan locks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Upon the arrogant manner, Ichigo growled in response, irritated of getting the same reaction over and over again from the people.

The orange haired teen remained dumbfounded for a second, then blinked and answered.

"…To get my homework."

"What?"

"What're _you_ doing here?" As he heard someone else's voice, Ichigo stood inside the classroom as he looked at the students with confused look.

Grimmjow eyed the males with his pair of sapphire eyes, and then walked over to them, hands stuck in his pockets of the baggy pants. He cocked his head to the side after looking around to see all the "students" holding a cigarette each in their hands.

"Now now… What are _you _punks doing here?" As the low baritone voice was heard Ichigo blinked in curiosity. _'What? I thought…. Aren't they supposed to be friends or something? Like… a group of gang or what?' _When Ichigo was looking down at the floor thinking he heard Grimmjow talking to him.

"You can now get your butt out of this building by the time I'm done countin' to three." Grimmjow wasn't looking at Ichigo but Ichigo could feel an aura surrounding the blue haired male. But for some reason, he really didn't want to do as what he told him to do. Maybe it was because he simply didn't like getting bossed around. Or maybe he wanted to see what was going to happen. Or… he really didn't know himself.

"…Why?" Ichigo spoke out as he thought for a moment.

"…What?" Grimmjow slowly turned around, facing Ichigo and his eyes narrowed on the orange haired teen.

"…Why do I have to do what you say to me?"

"Why do you have to talk back to me when you don't know shit?"

Now that was to be considered one unkind statement… Ichigo winced a bit but glared up at the other teen. After clearing his throat he spoke up.

"How do you know if I don't know shit? You think I don't know anything because I was new? Well right after I entered I sensed every single bit of crap that was going around this rotten school, and the society I looked was very disgusting, so far. Now what more do I have to know other than coming to school at night to pick up a textbook and spotting bunches of punks smoking in the classroom? And now I've got this blue haired dude telling me what crap to do?"

After saying that Ichigo figured that he noticed sensation of dudes staring at him. He awkwardly bit the inside of his cheeks and gave a ferocious look at the cyan haired teen once again. "Well?"

Grimmjow was blinking slowly with narrow eyes, hands still pinned in his pockets. Did this kid just fuck with him? The others seemed to be pretty quiet as well. As if they've never expected this…

"Cat got your tongue?" Ichigo said with a demanding tone now.

Grimmjow let out a dangerous smirk and whipped around. His eyes glowed as he began taking slow and careful steps to Ichigo. Ichigo bit his lips but didn't flinch. He just…

'…_I can't move…why?' _His breath was now full of heaviness due to anxiety and now the whole room seemed as if it had sunk beneath himself.

"Now what will _you _do?" With a smirk the larger male kept on approaching, and Ichigo now started backing away.

'…_.What should I do now?' _

...

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Chapter 7~<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pheww…

I guess I'm done here.

Yaay I finished this chapter T^T

… I have to work more…

More harder on stuff..

One thing;

I don't know honestly when I will be updating, or if I will be.

However, I asked my facebook friends to vote from a group of characters

And...

._. all of them picked Noba as their choice xD haha

(for the person that Ichigo helped xD)

They were telling me to develop more character of him since we don't get to see him that much. (Well an anime-only character and Bleach anime ended so;;)

Do you agree?

Please let me know your opinions.

Well, Bye for now :3~

Anyone wants to add me on facebook then feel free to PM meh :D hehe


End file.
